Fashion Of His Love
by kibaxnaruto
Summary: Naruto realizes his feelings towards his old friend and the school's top jock, Kiba. Will Kiba feel the same or reject even the thought of them together? /Chapter story and Rated M for future chapters.
1. Fashion Of His Love

You see, I was never the type of guy to know if I was actually in love. Loving everybody in the world has its ups, but it also has its downs. You can never really tell if you love someone in a romantic way. And if you do, you can usually never have them as your own. Love sucks, right?

Well, I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki, actually.

I'm in the ninth grade and I go to West Konoha High. Worst. School. Ever.

Oh! And I'm gay. That might help you a little bit...

Anyways, I was always insecure about falling in love. In seventh grade I was raped by my teacher. I got over it but I think it did permanent damage to the love spectrum of my brain. It's as if love doesn't exist in my life anymore...

The experience was very traumatic, it ripped me apart...and then he came along..

Kiba.

He saved my life. Really, he did. I was about to commit suicide...and he showed up at my house. We were really good friends throughout grade school but when High School started we drifted apart since he was a jock and I'm just...me. I was never part of the in-crowd like he was.

Being my neighbor, we always hung out as kids. I remember the days, the good ole' days I like to call them. Swimming in the pond. Riding bikes, feeling the wind run through my hair. And staying up late, watching movies together. Those were the days...I was actually happy...we both were...

No, I'm not saying I'm not happy with my life, because I really am! It just that a small part of me feels empty. As if a void in my heart is slowly getting bigger...

I didn't know what this void was until last week...that's when...**it**happened...

"_Hey Naruto!" Okay, now who the hell was calling my name? I'm so pissed right now...I don't wanna talk to ANYONE. I turned around to face the annoying pest-_

"_Kiba?" I felt myself smile instantly at the sight of him._

"_What are you doing this saturday?"_

_My stomach flipped at those words. Was he asking me on a date! Nahh, he was probably just asking me to hang out. Damn my busy self..._

"_I actually have to go to my grandmas. She's been sick lately and she needs help with some things so I'm going down to help. Why do you ask?" I said with a small frown, but on the inside I was grinning like a mad man._

_I looked at him to see his reply, and my heart stopped..._

That's when it happened.

I realized what was missing in my life.

At that right moment, RIGHT THEN, I knew what I wanted and needed in my life.

_I looked at the blushing face in front of me. He bit his bottom lip and looked down at me. (Yes. Down. He's about five inches taller than me.)_

"_I was just wondering." _

_He quickly smiled and waved and ran off to his jock-buddies._

_I just stood there in awe, watching his retreating figure. Each step, his muscle would slightly bounce._

_And so would his ass..._

"Mmmm..." I slightly moaned at the memory.

I stopped typing on the computer and clicked the "Save" button on my blog post. Yes, I have a blog. All of that before WAS the blog post. Only certain people can see it. Me and my friends came up with the idea to post a daily blog so we can all know what's going on in our lives.

The only people that can see my blog are Hinata, Ino, Shino, and Shikimaru.

My best friends. I love them to death. We have all stuck together through thick and thin.

I looked at my computer screen and smiled at the title of the blog post, the song in the title really did describe how I feel right now.

**FASHION OF HIS LOVE.**

**A/N: **How did you guys like it? One shot or story? Help me out here! Review please~

~KxN


	2. 31 Seconds Alone

I walked through the main hallway towards my second period, periodically stating a quick reply to the many greetings I had gotten on the Friday morning. As I rounded the corner on to the first side hall I bumped into something. _Hard._ All of the books I had been holding quickly fell out of my grasp and landed on the ground with a thud. I hastily picked them all up to face my attacker.

"Kiba?"

He smiled as I said his name.

"Hey Naru!"

I glared and he snickered at my nickname. I hated that shit. He put his arm around my shoulder and started walking, with my red face being pushed along. He began to ramble about some football game he had one or something. I couldn't really pay attention. I was too busy arguing with myself in my mind.

"_Just kiss him!" _

"_What! Are you crazy? I don't want him to hate me!" _

"_He won't hate you, dipshit."_

"_Yes he will."_

"_No he won't."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes"-_

I was quickly brought out of my inner fight as Kiba shook me.

"You alright?" He said with a concerned look on his face. I almost melted.

"Uhh...Yeah. I'm fine." I tried to smile but it came out more as a pout. God damn my love.

"Well here's your first period. See you in third. Ight?" He said as he began to walk away and wave.

I just smiled and waved back timidly. I quickly walked into my class room.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!"

My eyes grew a few sizes too big as Hinata loomed over me.

"WHAT TYPE OF WAVE WAS THAT! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU KISS HIM!"

She quickly back-handed my face. I whimpered and then we both laughed. We always joked like that...sometimes she was serious though.

"So, why didn't you?" I heard her call as I took my seat. We were the only ones in the classroom since we were a few minutes early.

I blushed and looked away, biting my lip.

"You know how I feel. I don't want him to hate me, Hinata. I'm serious, though! I know he'll hate me if he found out I've secretly loved him for two months!" I said as I waved my arms in the arm for emphasis.

She just chuckled.

"Naruto, stop being so dense! He apparently has feelings for you."

My heart jumped at this.

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't see the glimmer in his eye as he walked away? He looked like he was in..._LUUUUUUBBBB!"_

I covered my ears as she began repeatedly singing the line, "Kiba loves his foxy, Kiba loves his foxy!"

After a few minutes of her torturing me the teacher came in, followed by the rest of the students, and we got ready for class.

Halfway through the period the guy behind me tapped my shoulder.

"What Kankuro?" I asked, turning around, semi-irritated at the guy for poking me.

He just pointed to the corner of the room. I looked to where he pointed and I sweat-dropped.

Hinata had Kiba written on one finger and Naruto written on one of the fingers that encircled to make a hole. She then put the Kiba-finger in the Naruto-hole and...You know what she did. Her face was also in the form of the ":D" emoticon...

I face-palmed and turned around to face the front of the class, only to scream as the face of Kakashi Hatake, my teacher, was right in my face.

"WHATTHEFUCK,MAN!" I screamed, throwing my arms up as if to provide myself protection.

"Pay. Attention. And watch your language, Mr. Uzumaki." He scolded before returning to the whiteboard and explaining the math problem once again.

I sighed and began to take notes.

The rest of the school day went by faster than expected. Ino made second period fun with all her bullshit gossip. I learned that Sai was gay, though! Third period was my gym period. We had to run a mile. A _**mile.**_ I thought I was going to die, especially when Kiba came up beside me without a shirt on and ran with me the rest of the period.

Fourth period went by fast. Being the last week of school and all Band Class wasn't anything at all. All we did was talk the period since the teacher had run out of stuff for us to do.

Fifth period was alright. Nobody I knew was in my Social Studies since I took AP World Geography instead of regular History. Sixth period was alright, I guess. Hinata kept bugging the shit out of me with the whole Kiba thing. She was saying how he loves me back and how cute of a couple we would be. Then she had the nerve to try and ask him out for me.

I had to practically beg on my hands and knees with tears in my eyes to make her stop.

Now I'm just sitting here on my bed, on my laptop, music blaring, writing my blog. As of now it says,

"I love Kiba."

…..That's it. He's all that's on my mind lately. Dammit, I wish he would just get out of my head and life! That would make the world such a better place to my liking.

I felt an ache in my heart.

No, not having Kiba, that wouldn't be of my liking. I want the exact _opposite._

Oh well. Maybe I should call him and see what he's up to. As I thought this my phone began to ring. I got up and walked over to my desk and grabbed it to look at the name of the caller.

Kiba.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto!"

"Um, hey?"

"What's up?"

"Nothin' much. Just chillin' at my house. Why do you ask?" I asked as I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

"Weeellllll, since it's now Summer Vacation and we're going to be Seniors next year I'm throwing a party at my place. You wanna come? Hinata and Shino are coming, too. "

My heart stopped as he said this.

"Y-You really want me to come?" I hated my stutter sometimes. I always stutter around him.

"Well, duh! You're my best friend!"

I blushed before replying, "Well I guess I'll come then..."

"Betch, you BETTER come!"

We both laughed at his statement and I rolled back over on my stomach, my feet going into the air and swaying back and forth.

"I'd love to come, Kiba."

I could practically hear him smile from the other end.

"Alright, well I'll see you at nine then!"

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye."

I hung up and rolled over on my back once again, sprawling out across my bed.

"I really do love him don't I..." I spoke out loud, my voice trailing off at the end.

I smiled as I looked at the clocked.

Holy shit it's already eight! I still have to get ready!

I jumped up off my bed and began to rummage through my closet to look for something to wear.

I couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As of popular demand I am going to turn this into a story! I hope you guys like this chapter, it seems alright. Haha. Anyways, more characters and further secrets revealed in the next chapter!

Review please!

Love,

~KxN


	3. Party At A Rich Dude's House

I walked up the front door, still mesmerized by the size of this house. It was like a mansion! I never knew Kiba was loaded! I heard the music blaring from inside and strobe lights flashing through the curtained windows. I grabbed the little bronze knocker thing on the door and banged it against the door a few times.

After waiting for a few minutes I did it a little harder.

Still no answer...

"Fuck it." I said as I walked around his mansion of a house onto his back porch and banged on the back door.

After a few seconds the door began to unlock. My smile came back as the door opened.

But to my surprise a random guy was shoved out at me and tackled me, landing on top of me. His face was mere inches from mine.

I opened my eyes and blushed at who it was.

"Oh em gee! Hey Naruto!" Kiba screamed right in my face. I could smell alcohol on his breath. It sickened me.

"H-Hey Kiba..." I said simply. No emotion was visible in my tone. He grimaced at that and stood up hastily, but not before pulling me up with a hand.

"I'm glad you made it." He said with a small. I finally got to observe him better. He didn't have a beer in his hand so I thought that maybe he wasn't too intoxicated.

"I'm glad you invited me." I said with fake cheerfulness in my voice. It's kind of rude to just show up to a parry all pissy.

"Hey, follow me." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me to the side of the house. The small touch of his skin on mine sent sparks flying behind my eyes and a small strain began to form in my pants.

"_God dammit all to Hell..."_ I thought to myself as I fixed myself with my other hand.

Kiba finally rounded the corner and pushed a button on the fence. All of a sudden a ladder dropped from the top of the roof and he began to climb up. He stopped and smiled down at me before nodding up and continuing. I took this as to follow him, so I did.

When I got to the top of the house I gasped. It was beautiful! The trees around us waved slightly at the night breeze. It also caressed my cheeks and face, making me shiver. I looked to my right and saw Kiba sitting on top of the roof. I walked over to him, rubbing my arms to try and keep warm, and plopped beside him. A thud resounded as I landed on the pieces of roof.

After a few moments of us just watching the stars, the full moon right above us as we laid on our backs.

I felt a sudden warmth and I looked to my right and saw Kiba was right up against me, and his eyes locked onto mine.

Then he smiled one of his trademark grins that showed one of his fangs. It was so cute! It made him look even more doggish. I wonder if he fucks like a dog too...

Anyways, We just kept staring at each other until I felt his lips touch mine. My eyes widened in shock but I quickly rebounded and thrust my lips back just as hard. He gripped the sides of my face and thrust his tongue deep into my mouth, it wiggling everywhere. I wanted to fight back but I just couldn't! It was too good!

As my final desperate act to have dominance I tried to push him off. That was a bad idea.

The next thing I know my hands are pinned above me and he is straddling me waist, keeping me from moving my legs. I groaned as he moved out of our kiss and began to suck on my neck. Was this actually happening? Was this just a dream or was it real life?

I felt his hand start to creep up my shirt. That's when I snapped. I suddenly pushed him off me and leaned up to be face to face with him. I grabbed his hand to tell him to stop before saying, "I-I'm not ready to do anything like that yet...I'm still a virgin..."

He smirked at me before replying, "Well we'll have to change that soon. Won't we foxy?"

He growled out my nickname and it was such a turn on! I practically moaned at the sound. He then pulled me onto his lap and I leaned back against his chest as he stroked my hair with his fingers. I could feel him smooth out my golden locks with each gentle movement.

"So, we're boyfriends now, right?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I pretty much just raped your mouth with mine. That should be enough of an answer." I heard him snicker at his statement and I blushed and giggled.

"Pretty much." I smiled and leaned into his chest.

"So, We're at a party at a rich dude's house and we're on the roof making out and finding out our feelings for each other?" I asked innocently, craning my neck to look at him.

"Yep." Was all he said as he pecked me on the lips before I felt his chin rest on my head after I turned around.

The music was still blaring below us, making the roof slightly vibrate with each thumping beat, but I didn't care about that. All I cared about was me and Kiba right now, nothing else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know it was short but I'm trying to update almost everyday so at least it's an update! Yay? Anyways, no this isn't the end. Much, much, MUCH, more on the way!

Next Chapter Preview:

We walked through the mall hand in hand with giant grins on our faces. Being the Saturday after the last day of school it was a tradition for most students to hang out at the mall, so we figured we should show our affection there first. We had mostly got smiles and polite waves or a thumbs up and some girls glared daggers at me. Ahahaha! Jealous bitches. We were having a fun time when-

"OHMIGAWD I SO KNEW YOU TWO HOOKED UP!"

I blinked a couple of times before I realized Hinata was standing in front of me with a red face and a huge grin.

"Hinata. Are you okay? You've been acting weird lately. You're usually just so timid and quiet..." Kiba said, a concerned look on his features.

"I take pills now." Was her reply.

"Pills for wha-"

"C'mon let's go, Naruto!" The next thing I know Hinata is dragging me away, leaving a stunned Kiba behind, suddenly being bombarded by schoolmates with questions I suppose.

"We gotta get you all ready to ride his dick!" Hinata said with an evil smirk.

I gulped.

Oh shit.


	4. Girlfriend

We walked through the mall hand in hand with giant grins on our faces. Being the Saturday after the last day of school it was a tradition for most students to hang out at the mall, so we figured we should show our affection there first. We had mostly got smiles and polite waves or a thumbs up and some girls glared daggers at me. Ahahaha! Jealous bitches. We were having a fun time when-

"OHMIGAWD I SO KNEW YOU TWO HOOKED UP!"

I blinked a couple of times before I realized Hinata was standing in front of me with a red face and a huge grin.

"Hinata. Are you okay? You've been acting weird lately. You're usually just so timid and quiet..." Kiba said, a concerned look on his features.

"I take pills now." Was her reply.

"Pills for wha-"

"C'mon let's go, Naruto!" The next thing I know Hinata is dragging me away, leaving a stunned Kiba behind, suddenly being bombarded by schoolmates with questions, I suppose.

"We gotta get you all ready to ride his dick!" Hinata said with an evil smirk.

I gulped.

"Oh shit." I muttered under my breath.

Hinata's head instantly whipped back to look at me, "Did you say something?"

My eyes shrunk and my mouth became a line, "No."

She just smiled and dragged me throughout the mall. We first went to Aeropostale and got me some new jeans then we went to Hollister and got me a new shirt. She then dragged me into some girl store and got me a bracelet that said, "I love my boyfriend!" on it with little hearts over it, but it was black and the letters were white.

Now I find myself sitting across from Hinata in the food court. I had a banana smoothie and she was wolfing down a hotdog.

"What type of pills?"

"Bipolar pills."

"...You're bipolar?"

"Yes."

"Well, what's your real personality?"

"Not that type of bipolar fucktard." She glared at me before taking a bite of her hotdog and chewed slowly. My eye just twitched. She then stated with her mouth full of food, "I saw you two on the roof last night." She smirked and swallowed.

"Erm...you did?"

"Yup."

"What all did you see?" Her smirk became satanic after I said this.

"Well, I wondered where you two went so I went outside and I was looking around when oh-and-behold I saw your blond hair on peaking over the side of the roof! So I climbed the latter but when I got up there you two looked like you were going to fuck, so I left."

I blushed and stuttered, trying to find my words to reply, before saying, "Oh..."

That's all I could muster up. That's how embarrassed I was! I knew I was blushing since I felt my cheeks all heated up. I looked around the food court, monitoring all of the different food-chains. I then looked back at Hinata and she was dabbing her mouth her napkin. She then put it down and looked up at me and smiled. Then she burped. _Loud._

After our laughter calmed down and we could stand without falling down we went in the Apple store for about an hour. Who goes to a mall and doesn't go into the Apple store to play around? Losers. That's who.

After shopping for what seemed like hours (since it really was hours) Kiba text me while we were walking towards the exit.

"_Meet me at the fountain in the Plaza at 6pm."_

I didn't text back. I just turned to Hinata. "Kiba said to meet him at the Plaza at six."

"I'm sure he means only you."

"Oh, he won't mind if you come along!"

"Nahh, you go on ahead. There was this hot barista at Starbuck's earlier, and besides, I'm sure he has a... _surprise._" She smiled back at me and waved before walking off in the direction of the Starbucks. I just sighed and turned around to go to the Plaza. It was almost six.

I arrived there right on time...okay so I was a few minutes late. So?

I sat down on the edge of the circular fountain, feeling a small mist hit the back of my neck from the spilling water. Where the hell is Kiba? Maybe he's running late, too. But what if this was all a joke?

My eyes began to water up at the thought of him liking me was all a prank when I felt someone lift me up and put their hands on my waist. I opened my eyes and saw Kiba's tanned shoulder. I grinned and put my arms around his neck.

"Hey baby." He said as he threw me one of signature smiles.

"Hey." I blushed and smiled back before he gave me a peck on the lips.

He let go of me and we both sat back down. We talked about so many things. There was too many to even count! At the end of our "date" he kissed me before telling me his mom said to be home at ten because they're leaving for California in the morning for vacation. I wish I could come but neither of our families could cough up the funds for me to go. He told me he'll text me before he leaves since he probably won't get service on the plane.

He gave me one last kiss and goodbye before retreating from the mall. I wonder what Hinata was doing...

I entered the Starbuck's through their arch of a doorway and smiled at what I saw. Hinata was leaning on the counter, propped up by one elbow, and flirting with this some girl. She was actually really pretty!

"Get to work!" The manager screamed.

Hinata slipped herl a piece of paper and smiled and waved at her before turning around and instantly bumping into me. As I looked down at her her head slowly rose and I saw fire in her eyes.

We came out of the cafe before she turned to me, "Why the hell did you embarrass me like that!"

"Embarrass? Me? Ohhhhh, nooo! I would never do such a thing!" I added emphasis by placing a hand on my chest and smiling at her. She just glared at me before storming off, leaving me to run after her.

* * *

><p>Some bitch was hitting on me during my job. Really? Who does she think she is? Angelina Jolie? I turned my eyes and there <em>he<em> was. The FAG who stole my man from me! Yes, Naruto stole Kiba from me.

_-Last Night-_

"_K-Kiba, You're breaking up with me?" I gasped through my tears._

_He turned his back away from me and walked away._

"_Yes. I'm breaking up with you. Goodbye."_

_-End of Flashback-_

He will be mine once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sooo...how was this chapter? I tried to extend the length but I have no idea if the word-count went up. I just kept writing and writing and I soon came up with all this! I'm proud of myself! Hahaha. Anyways, Who is this girl that wants Kiba! Who do you want it to be? Well put it in in your review or PM me about it!

HALP MEH!

Don't forget to review! It gives me courage to continue the story! :)

Love,

KxN

P.S. Oh, and if you haven't noticed. All the chapter titles are songs! Ahahaha! xD

Bye!

Next Chapter Preview:

"What are you doing here?"

"Fucking you."

"Oh...okay."


	5. Raise Your Glass

I woke up with an insanely painful headache. _What happened last night? _I looked around me room and noticed I was in some cheap motel. The walls were covered in boring wallpaper and it smelt like...

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL?" I flinched at the loud screaming and fell out of bed onto the floor, dragging the sheets of the bed with me. I stood up and noticed I was naked. I didn't even have time to react to my nakedness because of what I saw.

Gaara was naked in bed next to me with a wide smirk, and Hinata was standing in the doorway with a look of shock.

Why was I crying?

What's going on?

Where am I?

Who am I?

Why am I sore?

I opened my eyes, tears pouring out of them. I sat up and held my face in my hands, gasping for air. I felt my lungs take in deep amounts of air before pushing it back out of my mouth. I rubbed my arms and stood up, shivering. I walked to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water.

_Why can't I get over my past?_

I walked back into my bedroom and stared at my clock. 7 AM. I hate nightmares, they always make life a living Hell. I mean, yeah I was raped a few years back, but you think I would get over it seeing I can't even remember most of it. None of it actually. I remember going to some party with Hinata and they had beer. Then everything else is a blur.

Then I woke up with **him **in my bed. Naked. And I remember the soreness. Then the cops were called. I remember how everyone kept staring at me when Hinata helped me out of the motel. I remember the pain in my head and also my heart. The unbearable pain in my heart. It felt as if nothing in the world mattered anymore.

I was only raped! Not a big deal, right? It shouldn't have messed me up that bad. It **shouldn't **have, but it still did.

I remember being taken back to the police station for questioning. I remember the disgusting coffee they gave me to try and wash out the alcohol in my system. I remember Hinata's tears when they told her I was raped.

I was no longer a virgin. I was a dirty, slutty, whore of my former self. Well, at least that's what it felt like.

For a week straight I didn't even get out of bed. I just pondered over what had happened to me. The horribleness and cruelness of it. And the grossness, too.

Being raped by a twenty-four year old man is pretty bad, especially when he's your teacher, and you're only thirteen. It was a horrible feeling. It felt as if I was impregnated with an alien baby.

Now, you might think I'm crazy, but about a month after this happened I was told I was stable enough to return to school, and that Mr. Sabaku would not be coming back to teach anymore.

He had been arrested.

As I was saying, about a month after this happened, when I went back to school, that was the worst part. Everyone acted weird around me, especially my 'friends'. I was never looked at the same again. I was the freak of the school. No one wanted anything to do with me.

Except for Hinata, Shino, Ino, and Shikimaru. They helped me cope with my problems.

They got me through it, and I will always hold them to that. I will never forget what they did for me.

Never.

**A/N: **I know it's short. I'm soooooo sorry! I feel horrible! I promise I'll post a real update soon! I PROMISE! I've just been really busy lately and I actually haven't really had any motivation or inspiration at all with this story.

But, to make it up to you, here's a preview of what's to come:

"What are you doing here?"

"Fucking you."

"Oh, okay."

…...

"WAIT, WHAT!"

**A/N2: **Hahaha. Sorry, I'm sorry it isn't a huge preview but I can't give you any more info than that! Who knows? It might me Kiba and Naruto...maybe someone else... hehehehe...

Love always,

~KxN

P.S. OMG I FORGOT! Kiba's revengeful ex is revealed in the next chapter!


	6. Advice

I was downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast when there was a knock on my door. I turned the stove on low to not burn my eggs and walked to the door. Stepping over ramen cups and old school papers I finally made it to the door. I unlocked it and opened the door to greet my guest.

"Hey Hinata!" I smiled at the girl in front of me.

"Hey Naruto. May I come in?"

I nodded and stepped aside, letting her slip past me, her perfume drafting behind her. I cringed at the expensive fragrance, shut the door, and returned to the kitchen. I turned my stove back on and started scrambling my eggs.

"Soooo...how are you holding up?" Hinata asked in her seat on the counter.

"What do you mean?" I asked without turning around. I was hungry and I needed to get going. I was meeting Kiba at the movies today!

I heard her slip off of the counter and walk over to me.

"Hinata, what are you talking-" I was cut off as she pulled me into a tight hug, making me drop the spatula that I had in my hand.

"You know what day it is, Naruto. Let it all out." She whispered lovingly into my ear.

I broke down.

She led me to the couch where we both plopped down. I curled up into a ball and laid my head on her shoulder and continued to cry.

"Shhh...it's okay Naruto. It was a long time ago. It's okay." She kept murmuring sweet things in my ear enough for me to calm down.

I looked up at her and tried to smile. She smiled back and patted my back, rubbing circles around my shoulder.

"See? It's okay to cry sometimes. It helps, doesn't it?" She asked as she politely smiled at me, her eyes full of care.

"Y-Yeah, it does help. Thanks Hinata, I really needed that." I pulled her into a quick hug before getting back up. _Damn!_ I burnt my eggs. I picked up the pan and scraped out the black lumps into the garbage can.

We hung out for a couple hours before I said I had to meet Kiba at the theater. I thanked her once again before she departed back to wherever. I quickly threw on some jeans and an orange Aero shirt before locking my front door and leaving.

I arrived at the theater in record time! I finally got a parking spot, locked my car, and ran up to the theater entrance where I saw Kiba waiting for me.

"Hey baby." He said as he kissed me on the cheek and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him.

I blushed before saying, "Hey..."

He looked down at me. He knew something was wrong! Crap! I thought I hid it well.

He led me to the concession counter and bought us a large popcorn and a large coke. He figured we could share since I won't eat or drink a lot.

"So what movie are we seeing?" I looked up at him.

"Just Go With It." He said with a smirk.

I shivered. I hated romantic comedies with a passion. They were so pointless! They all end the same way. Why can't they be more realistic and make it where the main people don't end up together at the end? Whatever happened to tragedies?

We walked into the screen room that was playing our movie and got a seat right in the middle. Kiba was already munching on the popcorn, even though the movie hadn't started yet. I kept taking small sips of the drink. That's when the thoughts hit me.

Thoughts of me and my parents. Happy. Overjoyed. Having fun at picnics and the park. Screaming on roller coasters. Laughing at my dad's silly antics.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I swiped it away before Kiba could see it but when I was about to wipe it off he grabbed me by the shoulders and made me face him.

"Naruto, tell me what's wrong. Why were you crying?" I had never seen Kiba with a scared face before. At that moment he had never looked so terrified.

"Today is the anniversary of my parent's deaths. They died in a plane crash about ten years ago.." I trailed off as another tear rolled down my cheek, "And I still can't get over it. I'm fine on all other days but when it gets to the anniversary I just get incredibly sad."

"Naruto! It's okay to be sad on this day! It was kind of a tragedy for you, I can understand that you're sad, and you need to understand you can't just 'get over' something like that! It was a horrible thing that happened and even though you can't reverse you it you need to come to terms with it, not get over it! If you got over it you wouldn't care and that wouldn't be very nice to your 'rents, now would it?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him, his smile putting a band-aid over the scar in my heart. I kissed his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt his larger hands encircle my mid-back.

We separated as the movie began.

At the end of the movie, as we were exiting the theater, Kiba suddenly intertwined his fingers with me. I still wasn't used to showing people our affection so I blushed and looked away as we walked. I could practically feel Kiba's smirk searing into the back of my neck.

We crossed the street towards the parking lot when some girl I didn't know popped out in front of us. I felt Kiba instantly tense up.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing with _my_ boyfriend?" The girl said, an envious frown on her face.

"Kiba, who is that?" I asked, actually kind of nervous of this seemingly scary girl.

"That's my ex girlfriend," Kiba began, "TenTen."

**A/N: **I know it still isn't long and I apologize. I'm just not good at writing long chapters I guess. Oh well. I hope you liked this chapter! And by the way, there WAS going to be a lemon in this chapter but I decided to put it in the next/future chapter because it didn't really seem like the right time. Sorry!

Love always,

~KxN


	7. If My Heart Was A House

I sat there, with Kiba in his hospital bed. IV's hooked up to him everywhere. A breathing mask on. A constant beep is heard throughout the room as his heartbeat continued on. He had given us all quite a scare yesterday. Well, if you wondering. He was drugged. By his ex actually. We were at a party and she slipped rupees (The date-rape drug) into his drink without anyone knowing. The next thing we know he was on the ground shaking violently and foaming from the mouth.

Then I called an ambulance. I stayed with him when they came, they even let me ride with him to the hospital. It turns out he had an allergic reaction to the drug, no one has ever had a reaction like that before. Instead of making him pass out it flooded his lungs with blood and made him start to drown in his own blood. The doctors told me if they had been just a few minutes late he would be dead right now.

Thank God I remembered to charge my cell phone the night before.

Today was actually our two month anniversary, and Kiba wasn't even awake to enjoy it. He's been in his little coma for about five days now. The nurse told me he should wake up within a week of the incident so he should be up soon.

I think this was all pretty ironic considering the fact that at the party I was praying for some time alone, for half a minute if it may be! I would have been happy. And now, here I am, in this white hospital. Surrounded by nothing by chords and wires and monitoring equipment. And since Kiba wasn't really _here _I finally had time to myself. I just needed time to think about things.

Ever since Kiba and I have been going out we have hung out everyday. I'm not saying I hated it, but I haven't had a day to myself since the end of school. Me being mostly a loner, I was kind of paranoid about now. Going to parties every weekend was not my cup of tea, but Kiba being the top jock he just **had** to go to every single one, and he drug me along as well.

I'm not saying the parties weren't fun, because they always were, but I mean...God! I'm not used to this yet! I knew I could use some social interaction in my life but damn I didn't mean this much.

Stupid Kiba.

I glanced over at his sleeping form, watching his chest rise and fall under the blanket. I saw how his face looked so peaceful, even with the mask on. He looked like he was in paradise.

No flaws covered any part of his exposed skin. None on his chest, and non on his arms or neck or face. He was just godly. Perfect, you could say.

Did I ever think I would be where I am now? Hell to the no. I thought I would grow up and be one of those old gay men you see at knitting parties sipping on tea. Not banging with the hottest man ever and getting drunk every weekend. It's not like I- ….did I just say banging?

Let's talk about that for a second.

I have been worried lately. Me and Kiba have been going out for two months and we haven't done anything sexual at all.

For a gay couple that's kind of scary. Straight couples usually wait until the year mark or such but gay couple fuck...around the three day mark. It had me wondering if something was wrong. Maybe Kiba doesn't really want to be with me. Maybe he's isn't really gay and he's just pretending to be so he can get over TenTen. Well, seeing what she did I don't see how he'd still have feelings for the bitch now.

I was then pulled out of my thoughts by something that sounded like a groan. Wait...is Kiba waking u-

"Naruto?" Kiba said as he looked at me, his his eyes sort of puffy.

"Oh my god! You're okay!" I jumped out of my chair next to his bed and latched my arms around his neck, my head going onto his shoulder. I sat there for a second before I felt his arms encircle me, pulling me closer to him.

I smelt the woodsy-forest scent radiating off of his body. I mewled as he rubbed circles around my back. I pulled away from his grasp, even though I didn't want to, and kissed him full force. He kissed back instantly, tangling his large hand into the back of head, yanking our lips closer together. I moaned into the kiss as I crawled onto the bed. I straddled his hips and slowly let my weight fall on him. That's when I felt it.

He was... _poking_...me.

I blushed as I felt this and turned away from the kiss, hiding my face. I looked back at him and he smirked as he saw my embarrassment. His grin was so sexy.

He then flipped us so he was on top of me. His arms were beside my head and his forehead was attached to mine. He leaned down and kissed my lips, slowly and passionately. He then proceeded to lick my cheek back and forth. I moaned as he then bit my neck and collar bone. Not hard enough to drop blood but enough for me to feel the pain. The pain just brought me more pleasure.

I bucked my hips up into his, our clothed erections rubbing against eachother. He was panting against my shoulder and moaned when I did this. I took the initiative and did it again, making us both groan out. He looked up at me and bit his lip.

"I don't want to hurt you, Naruto." He said, his eyes gone of the puffiness. It's surprising how he just came out of a coma and he is already so recovered.

"You won't hurt me. It's time and we both want it," I leaned up and licked his ear before whispering huskily, "You know you want to be in me."

I felt his shudder at this and I grinned against his ear that I was currently nibbling on. The next thing I know he is leaning straight up on his knees and slowly taking his hospital gown off. It was fast since all he had to do was pull this string in the back. I didn't even notice he had it on until now, when it was coming off.

I almost came at the sight before me. Kiba's entire naked glory. His strong shoulders and arms that lead to a chisled chest and washboard abs and then a "V" led to a small patch of brown hair and then his...

"Holy. FUCK. You're huge!" I said, emphasizing the 'holy' and 'fuck'. My eyes widened at his size. It was enormous! I wouldn't be surprised if it was around ten inches!

He just smirked and leaned down, crushing me with his weight, his boner poking my thigh. I pushed him off me and tore my shirt off, revealing my lean but muscular torso. He licked his lips before taking my pants off with his nails.

I was in my boxers and he was naked. It then hit me. _I'm about to get fucked by Kiba. _The excitement in my stomach made me think I was about to throw up a rainbow and crap out a unicorn, but thank God that wouldn't happen. That's just gross.

Kiba then slid his hands over my chest and stomach before reaching the waistband of my boxers. He then slowly took them off, his face showing anticipation the entire time.

The next thing I know I'm on my back and he is pinning me down with his body. I can feel each and every muscle o n his body bend and flex over my smaller frame.

He then put three fingers in front of my mouth. I figured this was so he could prepare me so it won't hurt me as much.

I wouldn't have any of that foreplay shit.

I shook my head and looked over my shoulder to look at him, "Fuck me dry." He smiled at me and nodded before kissing me lovingly. I know this was going to hurt but I don't give a flying fuck. I need him in me. NOW.

I felt his tip rub against my hole, making me blush. I might be aggressive something but I'm still kind of reserved with sexual things.

I felt it leave before he began to enter me, and holy _**SHIT**_ did it hurt. I slammed my head into the pillow and let the tears fall, I could never let Kiba see me cry. That'd be so embarrassing.

It felt as if I was being ripped in half! The stinging was unbearable. I tried not to sob as I released my pain into the pillow of his bed. He was kissing my back, neck, and shoulder and was rubbing my hips as he tried to soothe me. I felt his stop his pushing and figured he was i-

"I'm in."

"You've been in for a while now.."

He chuckled, "I mean I'm all the way in now."

I looked behind me to find confirmation, but only saw his face on my shoulder. He pulled me into a kiss. It was sloppy and hot, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"You okay?" He asked as he drew circles with his thumbs in my back.

I shifted a little before nodding and facing back in front of me. I felt most of him leave, I hated the feeling, I just wanted him in me again. That was soon given to me as he slammed back in all the way to the hilt, making me choke-scream. He then picked up his pace to a slow humping.

I was moaning into the pillow below me, gasping at each thrust. The pain was all gone and was replaced with pleasure that made me cry and moan in joy. Each time he would pull out I'd feel most of his length leave me before being slammed right back into, feeling his pubes tickle my butt.

He stopped his movement and flipped me over onto my back and pulled my feet around him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he indicated and moaned in gratitude as he re-entered me.

The pace the picked up into a slamming. With each slam of his hips the bed would slightly rock and move backwards towards the wall.

Then he hit something in me.

I screamed as loud as I could as tears and stars appeared in my eyes. I threw my hand around him and latched onto his back, my nails leaving long scratch marks down his back. He bent down and nuzzled into my neck, still slamming into me, making me flail.

"Fuck, Kiba! F-Faster! Please- O-Oh God! G-Go faster!" I screamed. He then started nipping at my neck as he started actually _**fucking **_me. With every slam of his hips I could tell we were both losing control. The bed frame was slamming into the wall with each thrust.

And he never missed my prostate one goddamn time.

I clawed at his back more and more, surely making blood slightly seep down his back from the marks. He only moaned as I did this, he was apparently enjoying the pain.

I then felt my release coming. It was as if a small ball was in my stomach, coiling and stretching until it exploded.

By now I was actually _crying _from the pleasure. That's how good it felt. It was so, soo, fucking good I couldn't feel anything. My entire body was going numb, and I knew what was about to happen.

"KIBA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my cum sprayed out of my dick and onto both of our stomachs.

"Naruto!" Kiba groaned loudly against my neck, biting sharply into it, breaking the skin. His cum poured out of his cock and filled me to the brink, some of it leaking out around him.

We lay there panting for a minute before he pulled out and lied down next to me, pulling me against him. I laid my head on his chest as sleep was about to overtake me.

Before I could though Kiba whispered into my ear, as if he thought I was asleep, "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki..."

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

"Hey Naruto I heard you screaming, are you alri-" Hinata cut herself off as she stared at what was before her.

Kiba was spooning Naruto from behind and they were both naked, dried sperm on their chests, and the room just smelt like sex.

After Hinata finished picking her jaw up off the floor she smirked and shut the door to their room, leaving them to be content.

**( Naruto's POV)**

I laid there thinking after Hinata left. I pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't ask anything to ruin the moment. I'm thinking of everything that just happened. Not just the incredible sex, but what Kiba said.

_"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."_

That sounds so nice to hear. I looked over my shoulder and looked at his asleep form and a small tug formed in my heart as I realized something.

"I love you too..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You're welcome for the lemon. Haha! I told you I'd have a lemon soon, didn't I? And I tried to make the chapter extra-long to make up for the past few "filler" updates I've had lately. Sorry about that, for the record. I ope you guys liked the story! I know I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
